The Shinto Devil
by Virus
Summary: Dante travels to Japan, when a demons destroys a ninja village. On the way he finds more that he expected, much more.


-1Disclaimer: I don't own either Devil May Cry or Dead or Alive.

The Shinto Devil

It was balmy summer day, the kind of day that Dante just wanted to kick back and relax. Not that Dante needed a excuse and its not like he had much to do in the first place. Business had slowed to a crawl and the few jobs he did get were mostly chump change, so he didn't even have any excitement. Still he had hope, with this heat he hope that a hot and bother incubus or vampire would rear its ugly mug.

As Dante was about to drift to sleep the door opened. Dante stood up to see who it was. It was a girl, couldn't be any older that 16 or 17. She was wearing a cloak that covered most of her body. Though Dante could see that she had quite a lovely face, not that he liked them that young. Dante's first thought was that it was a rescue job, that the girl's parents got nabbed by some demons. It could also be a Wicca job; some of this girl's friends played with magic and got more than they could chew. Still a jobs a job.

Before Dante could address her, the girl spoke rather forcibly "Are you the person who owns this place!?" Dante was taken aback. This was a first. Sure people who came into his office had done some rather uncouth things, but he had never been shouted at like that. Still… "Yeah, I own the joint. What do you need that you felt that you had to yell at me?" The girl removed he hood. She had short hair that was strangely purple. The girl addressed Dante "Lets get one thing straight, I'd rather do this alone. But given the circumstances, I find myself in need of professional help." As rude as the girl was, Dante was still willing to hear her out "How familiar are you with Japan?" "Well other than the stereotypical stuff that most Americans think, not a whole lot."

The girl was not surprised, yet was glad that he was at least blunt "I am a ninja." This got a raised eyebrow from Dante. This girl didn't look the ninja type other than the cloak. Still if that little bastard Naruto could be a ninja, he supposed. Dante continued to listen "I was out dealing with some business and when I returned to my village, I found it had been raided, most of my clan dead and my mother and half brother missing. I found a few corpses of the attackers. They were not human. Before I could investigate further, I was attacked. I fought as many as I could, but they were too many and too strong. I looked for anyone I knew who could help in such a situation, but for some reason I couldn't find them. So I found out about you."

Dante found the story interesting. This chick must be tough or at least cocky if she tries to take on a bunch of demons alone, especially of the were able to destroy a village full of ninjas. Still, he hoped that this girl could fork up the dough. Before Dante could say anything, the roof collapsed and a bunch of demons in ninja gear appeared. Dante was quick to get up "Now this is interesting. Now let me see, I've fought demon clowns, cowboys, Indians, conquistadors, Cossacks, knights and even a demon dressed in a Mickey Mouse suit. But this is the first time that I've fought demon ninjas. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Dante pulled out his guns and started battling the ninjas. The girl looked on. Though she thought Dante's fighting style was crude, she was never the less impressed.

Dante had destroyed many of them, but soon they were getting to close. Dante jumped above the demons, moved to a weapons rack and grabbed Rebellion. Dante was then able to finish off the rest of the demons. The girl walked over to Dante "Quite impressive. It looks like the rumors I've herd about you are true. I hope this means you'll take the job." Rude behavior aside, Dante addressed the girl "Sure, you got my interest. Three things though; I'm used to rude attitudes and all, but its kind of hard to work when my client walks over me. Also, I better be getting a big payday for this. Finally, it would help if I knew the name of the person I'm working for."

"Ayane."


End file.
